nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura
'Sakura '「さくら」is the Supreme Ruler of the Immortals Clan. Her real name is 'Immortals Empress Oasis '「イモータルズ・エンプレス・オアシス ''Imōtaruzu En puresu oashisu ''」for she protects the Realm of Immortals and the Immortals Clan. Her former weapon was Mordred Lance of Betrayal which she used in conjunction with her inherent power, Skyra. Appearance Sakura resembles a young woman in her twenties due to being the first of her kind she resembled a young girl during the time of the Holy War and later her young girl form changed to allow her to use her Sacred Treasure which she later passed onto the Druid Chief Layla Danafor when her parents were still alive in hopes that the young Immortal, Druid, and Angel hybrid would use it for great effect. She appears in her young girl form with flowing blonde hair and she wore a lilac dress in her young girl form with brown boots. Her sheath was made of leather and was tied to her waist. In her young woman form she has startling blue eyes instead of the ruby red she displayed in her younger form. Her hair is white instead of the blonde hair she displayed in her young form. She wears a kimono in her young woman form and wears knee-high boots. Her sheath is made of leather and like her young girl form is tied at the waist. Instead of the lance she had as a young girl she carries a sword. During the time she was fighting in the Holy War over three thousand years ago, she had her long, flowing hair pinned up to keep it out of her way while she fought. Her clothing had armor on it to prevent her getting injured. Personality Sakura is shown as a person willing to wipe out to anybody who harms her clan. Due to the fact that she is fully focused on their welfare. She claims that feelings are not returned when it comes to her. Not much is known about her personality aside from the fact that she is very protective of her clan. History 3,000 years ago In the past Sakura would train herself and was bestowed with the moniker Sakura or flower petals. It was a insult bestowed upon her by Meliodas and Sakura accepted it. The two later became friends that got along somewhat and eventually she joined Stigma serving as their frontline fighters due to their sealing chains ability. At some point Sakura saved Elizabeth from a member of the Demon Clan using her sealing chains ability. When the Demons marched to destroy the Immortals Clan Sakura destroyed them with her Purge Ability with the rest of the Immortals Clan using Air Walking in combination with Purge and their sealing chains ability. She was regarded with disgust among the Demon Clan Members due to her status as a Stigma Member. She would later be given a gift by the Supreme Deity and the Demon King. After the war was over, Sakura took in homeless children blessing them with the power of the Immortals and giving eternal life as members of her clan respectively. 10 years ago Before the Seven Deadly Sins were framed and Escanor sought shelter in the realm of the Immortals, Sakura was fighting off barbarians who dared to step foot in the realm of the Immortals. That caused the Fairy King Harlequin to go on edge due to the tact that the Realm of Immortals are slaughtering Innocent humans with out a reason to do so, The reason that Sakura did so was revealed by Merlin who commented on the humans trying to get into the Realm of Immortals and steal the Sacred Treasure Mordred called the Lance of Betrayal. Plot Introduction Arc Sakura is first seen in a picture hanging from the wall that has a background of the Realm of Immortals, with a young Princess Elizabeth, King Batra, Princess Veronica, and Princess Margret with Gilthunder and Howzer standing behind them. Meliodas quickly glances at the picture and then looks away a dark look on his face as he remembers her biting comments towards him. She would later appear watching from her marble orb the progress of Princess Elizabeth to find the Seven Deadly Sins with Meliodas and Hawk. She later appears as a cloaked individual and is later revealed to be Sakura herself due to the clothing she wore underneath the cloak. When Elizabeth wakes up she asks about the picture of Sakura and the Royal Family of Liones. Meliodas replies that it is a picture of one of the people he liked a lot and treasured due to her biting comments how harsh they may be. Forest of White Dreams arc Category:Character Category:Female